


Wednesday Afternoons

by brothersbydayloversbynight (leatherwhiskeycoffeeplaid)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, Come Eating, Come Swallowing, Glory Hole, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 12:58:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17023056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leatherwhiskeycoffeeplaid/pseuds/brothersbydayloversbynight





	Wednesday Afternoons

It wasn’t the classiest of places, the floors dirty and sticky, stained with the spendings of more men than even Sam wants to think about, but he likes it here. He likes being on his knees, mouth open and a stranger’s cock slipping down his throat. He craves it and goes regularly on Wednesday afternoons.

He thought with Dean in town visiting that he’d have to miss it, a hunger gnawing at his belly and his mouth watering at the mere thought, but Dean had surprised him. Of course he had a class, it was the middle of the day in the middle of the week. Art history, sure, that excuse worked for Sam as he snagged his bookbag, mouthwash safely tucked into the bottom of the sack.

His usual room was empty and Sam dropped his bag in the corner and falls to his knees beside the round opening in the wall, duct tape sealed around the edges. He’d passed a few guys on the way in and knew it wouldn’t be long until a beautiful cock would be pushed through that opening, hard and waiting for his warm, willing mouth.

The sound of the door on the other side shutting makes Sam’s dick in his jeans twitch in interest and the click clack of a belt coming undone makes saliva pool in his mouth until he seeing the flushed red head of his first cock of the day.

Sam hesitates. Sam would recognize that cock anywhere. The girth and length more familiar than even his own it seems, freckles dotting the crown and following veins down the shaft and disappearing into dark blonde curls. It’s Dean, he knows it is and when he spies the two inch long scar on the guy’s thigh he has no doubt it’s from the time they were wrestling as kids and a spring from the motel couch had snagged his brother in the thigh. Sam had been hard then too but he’d resisted doing anything other than patching his brother up and tell their dad he needed a tetanus shot later that day.

He knows he shouldn’t, it’s his brother, he should walk out and let someone else take his booth. But fuck he’s wanted this for so long. To feel the weight of Dean’s heavy length in his mouth, the tangy, musky flavor of his skin, the salty sweet gobs of precum leaking from the purple tip onto Sam’s tongue, he wants it. He’s wanted this with his big brother since he was 13, when girls were supposed to be giving him boners, not his brother shrugging on their dad’s leather jacket.

Now faced with the opportunity, he can’t help himself. All the times he’s imagined the strange cock on the other side was Dean’s and now he had the real live thing before him, Sam couldn’t deny himself any long. Not even the voice in his head chittering on repeat how  _baddirtywrong_  it was. That no he shouldn’t do this, he should run. Run back to his room in his dorm and text Dean that class was over. Let someone else taste his brother.

Ignoring the voice in his head saying he shouldn’t, he embraces the taboo, flicking the tip of his tongue over the head, licking up the bead of precum before opening his mouth and wrapping his rosey lips around his brother’s flushed cock. It’s thick and heavy on his tongue and Sam savors the flavor of Dean’s skin, musky and sweet, the smell of Irish Spring assaulting his nose as he pushes his nose against the hairs along the base. His throat constricting and drawing out huffs from Dean on the other side.

Sam’s mouth pumps over Dean’s rock hard length, teasing the underside of the head with the tip of his tongue before letting it fall from his lips to worship what he can reach in kisses. Wet, warm open mouth kisses that have Dean grunting out for Sam to, _“suck it.”_  His big brother’s voice washing over him like sin covered molasses as with the thirst of a man in the desert, Sam deep throats Dean, holding himself firm to the wall and letting Dean rock his hips and fuck his throat.

The deep groans rattling in his ears and making a home in his bones as he gags on Dean’s length. Saliva running freely down his chin and tears leak from the corners of his eyes as Sam tries to draw in breaths through his nose and not cream his own jeans. Sam cherishes every second and when he feels Dean’s cock swell, he prepares himself for what he’s craved. The first pulse hits the roof of his mouth, thick ribbons of hot, sticky white coat his tongue and Sam swallows greedily as Dean’s cock twitches, emptying in his mouth.

When his dick stops jerking, Sam pulls his lips back up, sucking to get every drop from Dean before licking the head clean with a hum of satisfaction. He finally had what he wanted, what he’d craved for almost a decade. And as Dean’s cock disappears from the hole, the zipper and belt of his clothing being done up, Sam can only sit back, long fingers tracing his numb lips as he breathes through his parted mouth. The air flowing over his tongue and intensifying the tang of Dean’s jizz still on his taste buds.

After a couple minutes, a long dark shaft pokes through the hole in his room and instead of grabbing the mouthwash from his bag to rinse and spit, Sam climbs to his feet, walking out with his bag and a stain of his own cum on the front of his jeans. He doesn’t need to suck anyone else off today; his belly was already full of the only cum he’s ever wanted.


End file.
